


Dawkins playmate

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: Dante loses a bet with Dawkins and has to be a maid slave for as long as Dawkins wants. But, things take an unexpected turn when Dawkins reveals a secret.like a lot of stories I'm doing now, this is an RP between HornyDalmatian and wizard0209
Relationships: Dante/Dawkins (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Dante was outside Dawkins's room wearing a maid outfit. He couldn't believe he made such a dumb bet with Dawkins or that he had even agreed that the loser was to be the winner's maid slave. He really should have known Dawkins knew something he didn't when he pushed Dante into also agreeing that they would stay that way until the winner said otherwise. Dante could be stuck like this forever for all he knows and right now he was reluctant to walk inside and for this to officially begin.

Dawkins was giddy with excitement, thinking about how his brother would look in his maid outfit. He was so glad he tricked Dante into this, thinking about how cute his goth brother was gonna look annoyed as he walked around cleaning. He walked over to the door to let Dante in, as he thought this over. "Ready to help me clean, cutie?~" Dawkins said teasing his brother, he was gonna get his money's worth.

Dante let out an annoyed grunt and then sighed and walked in and said: "I'm as ready as I'll ever be... what do you want me to do first master?" Dante really had forced himself to call Dawkins 'master' but Dawkins made it very clear Dante wasn't to call him anything else when he was gloating when he first won the bet.

"First, I want you to sweep the floor. Here's the broom, chop-chop," Dawkins said grinning as he handed him the broom. He had it all planned out and would save the best part for last.

Dante took the broom and reluctantly began sweeping the room grunting and mumbling to himself as he did so.

Dawkins lay on his bed watching Dante sweep, thinking about how cute his brother looked. "Come on put your back into it," Dawkins said trying to get Dante to pick up his pace. "You still have some dusting to do, and my workbench needs to be arranged exactly as I like it," Dawkins told his brother, seeing how much he could annoy Dante. The inventor already thought of the perfect forfeit for his brother.

Dante growled a bit and picked up the pace best he could "this is going to be a long day..." he said out loud mostly to himself.

Dawkins just smirked at the comment as he watched Dante. This was too good, watching his brother sweep. He didn't tell Dante he was recording this for his own amusement. "After you're done with all that, I have something special planned~" Dawkins teased again, taking in the view of Dante's ass.

"Oh, joy can't wait," Dante said sarcastically as he finished up sweeping the room "bet you have a feather duster laying around somewhere you want me to use" he continued feeling defeated.

"Right here~," Dawkins said holding up a feather duster. Noticing how Dante sounded, Dawkins knew he had the goth where he wanted him. The inventor was laying on his belly, so Dante wouldn't see how much he was enjoying the show.

Dante took the feather duster from Dawkins and got to work cleaning the dust around the room with it without saying much.

Dawkins chuckled as he watched the goth cleaning. The inventor was thinking if he should say what he wanted Dante to do now or once he was done. But, the longer he watched his brother the more Dawkins wanted to get to the best part.

Dante worked on starting to blush a bit. As much as he hated to admit to it a part of Dante was shamefully enjoying this.

"After your done, I want you to give me a message," Dawkins said, smirking as he thought how embarrassed Dante would be.

"of course master" Dante forced himself to say as he finished up and made his way over to Dawkins.

"Come on, cutie~ Don't keep me waiting~," Dawkins said enjoying this too much. The inventor felt everything was going according to plan.

Dante got behind him and placed his paws on Dawkins back and began the massage.

Dawkins let out a moan and blushed. Turns out, Dante is a good masseuse.

Dante kept up the massage for a bit. Without realizing it Dante was starting to drift down towards Dawkins rump as he worked him over.

Dawkins bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning. He had no idea Dante was so good at this. The inventor just let the goth do his thing, enjoying every second of this.

Dante's paws continued to drift down and eventually, he was just feeling up Dawkins ass before he realized what he doing "Gah! Dawkins, I was just..." Dante said panicking as he tried to think of an excuse.

Dawkins tried hiding his blushing with his paws. "No, you're fine Dante..." Dawkins said nervously, he would have told Dante to continue but wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"I have no idea why my paws just went down to your ass like that... do... do you still want that massage? or have I ruined that for you?" Dante asked not sure why he felt guilty after all this whole maid slave thing was supposed to be a bad thing... right?

"Y-yeah, you can continue," Dawkins said still nervous, not wanting to admit how much he loved being felt up. He never told anyone about it, but he secretly loved Dante more than he wanted to admit. His heart beat faster thinking of the goth's touch.

"Alright then" was all Dante said as he got back to massaging Dawkins making sure he didn't let his paws get away from him again.

"Mmm~" Dawkins let out absentmindedly, though figured Dante wouldn't say anything. Feeling his brothers' paws on him made the inventor feel like he was on cloud nine.

Dante just kept it up for a few minutes and blushed whenever he thought about how he just felt up Dawkins ass. As much as he hated to admit it Dawkins was really cute and really wouldn't mind feeling him up again if he had Dawkins permission.

"Y-You can, if you want to, start massaging my butt," Dawkins said, he couldn't help being nervous as he said it. He was melting under the goth's paws and the inventor felt himself getting more erect from each touch.

"W- Well as long as you're okay with it," Dante said equally nervous as Dawkins as he lowered his paws and started to work his magic on Dawkins ass.

Dawkins bit on a pillow to avoid screaming out in pleasure. Every touch from Dante made Dawkins feel like was in heaven. He wanted to ask for more, knew that wasn't gonna go over well.

Dante noticed how Dawkins was reacting to his touch and said "enjoying yourself there bro~" Dante was feeling a bit more confident in himself now.

"Um, yes I am, Dante," Dawkins admitted, blushing hard from a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. He wasn't sure how Dante would react if he knew the truth about the inventor's feelings.

"You're so cute right now~," Dante said before blushing hard when he realized he had said that out loud.

"So are you~," Dawkins said, not sure what more to say. "Dante, I- uh, there's something I should tell you... But, it's kind of embarrassing and could be a problem," Dawkins nervously spoke, he knew he was gonna have to come clean and wasn't sure of how this would go.

Dante blushed harder when Dawkins called him cute back and said "what is it, bro? I promise not to freak out or anything".

"You see, I have a..." Dawkins gulped and continued, "I have a crush on you" Dawkins still felt nervous about admitting to it.

Dante stopped feeling up Dawkins ass and said "Oh r- really? well, in that case, I have something to tell you too" he moved over to get right next to him and whisper in his ear "I have a crush on you too~".

"You do?" Dawkins asked and began wagging his tail "I just didn't want to say anything, I was afraid to," Dawkins said looking at Dante.

"I was sacred too honestly, I mean we're brothers after all..." Dante said and hugged Dawkins "I think that's why I agreed to that bet in the first place, deep down I wanted to be your maid slave... I knew it would be frustrating but it's also kind of hot..."

"Hehe, I was enjoying the show~ trust me~," Dawkins said and gave him a kiss. The inventor was still unsure about it but went ahead. "Now you know why I was so eager to make that bet~," Dawkins said and smirked.

"hehe yeah I do~ wouldn't be surprised to find out you had it rigged from the start," Dante said before kissing him back "why not we start off this relationship with a bang" he continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh~ I'm already ready to go~," Dawkins said before kissing Dante deeply. The inventor couldn't believe he was doing this, but let himself enjoy the moment.

Dante kissed him back and he put his paws on the back of Dawkins's head pulling him into Dante.

Dawkins began wrestling with Dante's tongue, as he held the kiss. It wasn't long before Dawkins was erect again, as he felt the goth against him.

Dante moaned into the kiss getting erect himself before pulling away from Dawkins and turned around and presented himself to Dawkins "I can't wait anymore! take me!" Dante begged.

Dawkins needed no more invitation as he mounted Dante. Dawkins teased his brother's tail hole before gently sliding his tip inside.

Dante moaned pushed back a little trying to get Dawkins deep inside him already.

Dawkins began thrusting forcing his cock in deeper. He moaned as he felt Dante's tight ass around his cock.

Dante moaned pushing back against his thrusts "Oh~ I could get used to having you fuck me like this~ I'll even put on the maid outfit anytime you'd like too~".

"Oh~ I don't need a maid outfit to find you sexy~," Dawkins said as he smacked against Dante with each thrust. "Oh, I've wanted you so bad~," Dawkins said picking up speed.

Dante just moaned with his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Dawkins kept going "Oh~ so good~".

Dawkins kept thrusting, his knot slapping against Dante's ass. His moaning was getting more intense and was a little worried he was getting louder as he felt himself get close.

Dante was getting kind of loud as well "I'm getting close Dawkins, feel free to knot me whenever you're about to cum~" he said through his moans.

"Oh~ with pleasure~," Dawkins said as started ramming deeper into Dante, the inventor knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh fuck yes!~" Dante moans out as he started to cum hard "you are way better than a dildo~".

Dawkins didn't respond as he knotted Dante and filled him with cum, letting out a loud moan. The inventor just panted as he lay against his brother.

"hehe I love you, Dawkins~ I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend~ although does that make this our first date?" Dante asked more than a little curious.

"I love you too, Dante~ I guess we could say that, it's a shame I won't be able to say anything about dating you," Dawkins said with a nuzzle and thought about what the future would hold for them.

"Yeah I know what you mean, the urge to brag about this to everyone we know will be a hard one to fight," Dante said and nuzzled him back.

"Yes, but for now let's just enjoy being together~," Dawkins said as he cuddled Dante.

Dante didn't say anything and just snuggled up to Dawkins just enjoying the moment in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawkins woke up with Dante still in his arms, he noticed his brother was still in the maid outfit. He just cuddled Dante, feeling the warm fur against him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was as he tried to not wake Dante up. Dawkins looked at the goth, loving how cute Dante was as he slept.

Dante started waking up and noticed Dawkins was awake cuddling him "hey love~ good morning," he said and noticed he still was wearing the maid outfit "guess I should get out of these clothing's... although you never did say I was free to go~ for all intents and purposes I'm still your little maid slave~," Dante said trying to get a rise out of his new boyfriend.

"Hehe, yep you're my cute little maid slave~," Dawkins said and nuzzled Dante. "I kind of want to see you walking around in it all day~" Dawkins said and smirked, still wanting to embarrass his brother a little. "Or you can help clean my rocket with that tongue~" Dawkins teased, though he did kind of want Dante's mouth around his cock. "But, we could save that part for later~" Dawkins added and kissed Dante.

Dante kissed Dawkins back for a bit and said "I'll happily suck you off but if you want to save that for later then that's fine~" Dante kissed him again for a few seconds before he continued with "as for walking around like this all day I'd be more then happy to do it just for you~ but I'll have to tell everyone it's part of our bet and not because I'm showing off for my boyfriend, unfortunately".

"I know, also if we're gonna be spending more time together. We may need to come up with more bets or find another excuse," Dawkins told Dante with a sigh. He hated that he had to hide his true relationship with Dante from everyone. He hadn't told anyone he was gay, much less how he felt about Dante. He tried not to worry too much, plus he figured the gay part wasn't gonna be the issue.

"I'll do as many bets as we need to, hell I'll lose them all just for you, I don't mind embarrassing myself over and over again if it means we can spend as much time together as possible and no one catches on," Dante said nuzzling Dawkins. Dante was more comfortable with his sexuality then Dawkins was. while he hadn't come out to the family as a whole he has told the parents and a few siblings he was pretty close to like Dylan that he was gay.

"I love you, Dante. Let's get some breakfast, and see how things go from there~" Dawkins said as he got up and stretched, he should be enjoying all of this but still felt uneasy. "After you, cutie~," Dawkins said making his way to the door to open it.

"I love you too~," Dante said getting up and headed towards the door still wearing the maid outfit. Dante knew Dawkins wanted him to go first just so Dawkins could stare at his ass as he walked and made sure to sway his hips in an exaggerated manner.

Dawkins stared at Dante's ass as much as he could get away with. He knew his other siblings would be waiting for them, and figured they should hurry. "Remember, as much as I'd love it we should avoid saying or doing anything that would raise eyebrows," Dawkins decided to remind his brother, the family couldn't see them as more than that.

"I know..." was all Dante said as he stopped swaying his hip as much and just walked normally.

Dawkins sighed a bit, feeling he shouldn't have said anything. But, he was just too nervous and wasn't sure who to talk to. He'd talk to Dante when they found somewhere private, as he felt it best to talk with him about how he felt.

"Before we get there would it be weird if we sat together? I really want to but as far as the family knows you're making me wear this outfit all day and what not" Dante asked not sure if that would seem suspicious or not.

"You know what, we should be able to get away with it. I can just say you have to be next to me until I say otherwise. That should be good enough as an explanation," Dawkins told his brother and hoped Dylan wouldn't ask too many questions.

Dante was wagging his tail a bit at that and said: "Yeah that makes sense I'm sure everyone will buy that if I make sure to act like I'm not enjoying myself too much..."

Dawkins nodded and smiled, wagging his tail as they were almost in the kitchen. As he entered everyone was mostly chatting and not paying much attention.

Dante took the nearest spot that was big enough for both of them and started eating and he was starting to get a few looks as he did so when his sibling noticed what he was wearing.

Dawkins had to bite his lip, trying not to laugh at this scenario. Of course, it was Dante who's supposed to look embarrassed and he just began eating his kibble. He noticed Dylan raising an eyebrow at them, he couldn't help but feel nervous about it.

Dante started to try his best to act like he was angry and embarrassed and even gave Dawkins a fake death glare whenever he wasn't looking to try a drive it home he wasn't happy right now.

Dawkins chuckled a bit at Dante, he'd never seen Dante try so hard to be serious. He realized he couldn't say anything flirty and bit his lip, as he thought it over. "So, Dante having fun being my little maid?" Dawkins said and smirked, and figured he could try to have a conversation.

"you know very well I'm not, I am going to win the next bet and you can rest assure that when I win it's going to be much worse for you," Dante said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Oh, is that a promise than?" Dawkins asked as he thought of something new to bet. He was gonna have to make sure not to break character, even if he wanted to kiss Dante in front of everyone.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Dante said acting like he was confident about this when he already knew he was going to throw whatever bet they end up doing.

"Hmm, I bet I could beat you in that fighting game you love so much," Dawkins said as he thought it over, he knew how this would go but tried to act like he and Dante were still competing.

"You're on! and the loser has to dress up as a nurse and care to every need of the winner and just like last time it's for as long as the winner wants" Dante said trying to seem like he had this under control "we'll play as soon as you feel like you've had your fun with me as your maid".

"Than it's settled, can't wait to see you embarrass yourself again," Dawkins said with a smirk, he was only poking at Dante to stay in character and figured Dante would understand. His siblings began talking as they listened to the two, some making their own bets as to who would win.

Dante got that Dawkins needed to stay in character for this and didn't take it to heart and said: "We'll see about that Dawkins" and with that, he went back to eating occasionally taking a glance to look at his siblings making their own bets on who would win, he felt a little bad for the ones who were betting in favor of him knowing full well he was going to throw it.

Dawkins felt a bit bad as well, his siblings seemed so excited and seemed to want to watch this play out. But, he really wanted it to be private so he and Dante didn't have to pretend like they were actually competing. Dawkins did his best not to show what he was really thinking.

Eventually, Dante was done eating and waited for Dawkins to get done so they could leave.

Dawkins finished and got up to leave, before hearing Dylan call his name. "Dawkins, before you leave. I want to talk with you in private," Dylan told his brother, Dawkins gulped a bit wondering what it could be about.

Dante was worried about Dawkins but felt if he let that if he showed that now it would seem more then a little weird so he just sat there and tried his best to act like he didn't care while he waited.

Dawkins went to Dylan and they walked into a separate room "Dawkins, I don't think you and Dante shouldn't be doing these bets. Why are you two so determined to embarrass each other?" Dylan asked as felt Dawkins was going too far.

"Dylan, it's just friendly competition. Besides, we both are willing to go along with it," Dawkins said and noted his brother didn't seem to suspect anything.

Dante was having a hard time keeping his cool. As more time passed the more he worried hoping Dawkins wasn't getting in trouble.

"Another thing, you've seemed a bit more apprehensive lately. Is there something bothering you?" Dylan asked with concern.

"No, Dylan. I'm fine, just been thinking on how to improve on old inventions," Dawkins responded with a half-truth but figured that for the best.

"Alright, if you need anything tell me. But, please stop making a show out of these bets, you know how impressionable our siblings can be".

"I know, Dylan. I'll talk with Dante about it," Dawkins told him and Dylan allowed him to leave. Dawkins exited and went back to Dante, sighing from that conversation.

When Dante saw Dawkins coming back Dante wanted to run up to him and give him a bear hug but restrained himself and got up and walked out of the kitchen with him and waited until they were out of earshot to ask "what did Dylan want Dawkins?"

"He thinks we're taking these bets too far, and wants us to stop making a show about it," Dawkins said as he looked around for a moment. "I don't think he suspects anything, but he did mention I've been more nervous lately and I really have been a nervous wreck about... Well, a little of everything," Dawkins admitted Dante and scratched the back of his head.

Dante gave Dawkins a quick kiss on his cheek when he knew no one would see and said: "maybe we should look into finding another excuse for why we're spending so much time together after all if Dylan is going to get on our case about this... and as for everything you're worried about you got me now to help you through it now if you'll let me".

"I know we'll figure all this out, Dante. We just have to work together, I think it's just me still trying figuring things out," Dawkins shared with his brother, and gave him a quick nuzzle. He figured they should find somewhere more private if they get into this discussion.

"let's head to your room to talk about all this before someone overhears," Dante said getting the same idea as Dawkins.

Dawkins nodded and they made their way to his room. "Alright, here we are. So... Uh... I'm still nervous about my sexuality and this relationship. Like, I want to be happy and enjoy it, but all I can think about is how badly all this could go," Dawkins began telling his brother after they both entered and closed the door behind them.

"Our relationship I can understand but I've told mom dad and even Dylan about me being gay a long time ago and they accepted for who I am with open arms," Dante said giving Dawkins another kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, I guess I can talk to Dylan first and just leave the relationship part out. Thanks, Dante," Dawkins said and returned the kiss.

"Glad I could help Dawkins, and whatever happens we will work through it together," Dante said feeling a bit weird "you know it's bad when I'm the hopeful one" he continued laughing a bit.

"Hehe, I love hearing you hopeful~ Maybe we can help each other be joyful~," Dawkins said and hugged Dante. "I want us both to be happy, we just need to work together~," Dawkins said and kissed Dante deeply.

Dante kissed Dawkins back wrestling his tongue with Dawkins placing his paws on the back of the inventors' head.

Dawkins pulled the goth closer, and just let himself enjoy the moment. He held the kiss and felt Dante's warmth against him, putting his mind at ease.

Dante was on cloud nine. Dawkins made him feel like everything was alright and it wasn't a moment's notice away from being the end of the world and he loved Dawkins for that.

Dawkins didn't want this moment to end, for once he let himself relax. He didn't care if someone walked in, this was his time with Dante.

Dante held the kiss as long as he could but eventually, he needed air so he pulled away and said: "I love you so much Dawkins, I want to spend every second with you for the rest of my life".

"I love you too, Dante. I feel the same way, I'm just gonna let myself enjoy the moments we have together," Dawkins said and panted as he caught his brother.

Dante went over to Dawkins's bed laying down on it making sure there was space for Dawkins and patted the spot Dante saved for him, inviting Dawkins to lay down with him.

Dawkins went over and laid next to him, it was all he wanted to do. He would miss the bets they had been making but figured they'd gotten old eventually.

Dante didn't say anything for a while and started stroking Dawkins back.

Dawkins let out a soft moan and wagged his tail. He nuzzled Dante and began to feel tired.

Dante let a yawn and closed his eyes "guess we're taking a nap together~" he said just before he drifted off to sleep.

Dawkins didn't respond as he let his mind relax, slowly drifted off to sleep. He couldn't imagine a better pup to be with.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante woke up an hour later feeling pretty horny but didn't want to wake Dawkins up so he thought he would leave real quick and grab one of his dildos he has hidden and come right back.

Dawkins stretched and yawned as he began waking up. He enjoyed his nap but was wanting to have some fun with Dante.

Dante came back just in time to see Dawkins waking up "Well if I had known you would have woken up by the time I got back any way I would have just waited for you" Dante said holding up the dildo making it clear that's the reason he left.

"Hmm, maybe we could find a way to use it," Dawkins suggested with a smirk. He was already thinking about the different things they could do.

"I'm open to ideas but I'd rather you just fuck me again~," Dante said getting erect just thinking about it.

"That's fine with me~," Dawkins said as he went over to the door and locked it before giving Dante a kiss.

Dante kissed him back for a bit before pulling away turning around and presented himself to Dawkins "I hope you don't expect me to top someday because that's not happening~ as far as I'm concerned my dick is just for show~".

"As long as you want it, Dante~ Now let the fun begin~," Dawkins said as he began licking around Dante's tail hole. He felt up the goth's ass and caressed Dante's balls.

Dante moaned extremely enjoying Dawkins's handy work.

Dawkins loved to hear Dante enjoying this but noticed he was very loud. Dawkins decided to go ahead and mount him. He began pushing into the goth and began thrusting.

Dante kept moaning trying not to get too loud enough to be heard through the door "oh~ I love having you on top of me, Dawkins~ you have no idea how starved for dick I was~".

"Oh~ I've wanted this for so long~ You feel more amazing than I imagined~," Dawkins said as he thrust harder and went deeper. He was loving feeling Dante's ass around his cock.

Dante didn't say anything and started pushing back against Dawkins thrusts loving every second of this.

Dawkins moaned as he thrust as hard as he could. He slapped against Dante, each thrust feeling better than the last.

Dante could help but moan louder, each time Dawkins slammed down on him Dante felt a wave ecstasy and pleasure wash over him.

Dawkins gripped Dante tighter and kept thrusting as his knot slapped against Dante's ass. He couldn't describe the pleasure he felt as he continued.

"Oh~ I'm getting close big boy~," Dante said through his moans not sure how much longer he can last.

Dawkins gave one final thrust and knotted Dante giving a loud moan. He knew they would be here a while, but that just meant more time with Dante.

"Oh fuck yes!~" Dante moaned as he came hard spraying his seed on the ground and his belly and started panting a bit.

"Dog~ I love you, Dante~," Dawkins said and nuzzled his brother. He'd have to clean the floor, but he wasn't worried about it and only wanted to show Dante his affection.

"I love you too Dawkins~," Dante said nuzzling him back "I'll clean the floor for you when we get unstuck by the way~ I could even use my tongue if you want~" Dante continued hoping Dawkins would find that hot.

"Hmm~ Actually that might be hot come to think of it~," Dawkins said and smirked as he kissed Dante. "Just let me know if you want to try anything~," Dawkins told him and lay his head on him.

"I will don't worry~," Dante said thinking that over "I still need to give you that blow job we talked about, I'll just give you it before we go to bed tonight~".

"I'll look forward to it, and I really hope no one heard that, hehe," Dawkins said and took a deep breath.

"Me neither," Dante said laying down and pulling Dawkins into cuddling with him.

"I want your rod in my mouth one of these days, it looks too good not have some fun with every once in awhile~," Dawkins said closing his eyes.

"Well okay I'll make an exemption to being solely a bottom as long as it's just your mouth~," Dante said closing his eyes as well.

"Don't worry, I'll never get tired of your tight ass~" Dawkins said, in truth, he figured he was more of a bottom but he enjoyed being top. If Dante wanted it this way, he was more than happy with it.

"Thanks Dawkins~, ever since I got my first dildo and actually used it I haven't been able to go back to anything else~," Dante said nuzzling Dawkins's chest more than happy right now.

Dawkins kissed Dante and lay there cuddling him. He was loving all of this and closed his eyes. "I understand, Dante~," Dawkins told his brother.

Dante didn't say anything else, he didn't feel the need too and just enjoyed Dawkins company in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawkins had got up and began looking around his room, glancing at Dante as he slept. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend, he was just too cute when he slept. Dawkins thought about what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure yet. He might ask Dante if he wants to do what they agree to earlier.

Dante slowly started waking up "Mmm~ what time is it?" he asked not sure how much time had passed.

Dawkins gulped a bit when he went to check, they'd been sleeping all afternoon and now it was almost dinner time. "Dante, Dawkins! Where are you two?" Dylan's voice called out, it sounded frustrated as he got closer to Dawkins's room. "Oh kibbles," Dawkins went to open the door.

Dante got up quickly and turned towards the door trying to think of an excuse for why they were in Dawkins's room all day.

Dawkins opened the door to let Dylan in. "There you two are, I've been looking all over for both of you. You've been up here since breakfast," Dylan said he didn't sound suspicious, just was concerned.

"We just got to talking for a bit, and I guess we were more tired than we thought," Dawkins said sheepishly, he figured that would be good enough for an explanation.

"Also, don't think it's about time to stop embarrassing your brother with that outfit?" Dylan asked giving Dawkins a glare.

"Dylan not that I don't appreciate it but I did agree that Dawkins could decide how long I have to wear this" Dante said looking nervous trying not to seem like he wanted to wear it.

"Honestly Dylan, he's agreeing to all of these and if I lose I'll stick to the bet too," Dawkins argued with his brother, he noted he felt more confident with Dante nearby it seemed.

"I understand that, but I just don't want these bets to get out of hand," Dylan told them both and looked them both over.

"Alright, Dante you can take the maid outfit off. You'll have a new outfit to wear soon anyway," Dawkins said in a slightly teasing way but hoped Dylan wouldn't find it suspicious.

"Well okay then," Dante said getting the maid outfit off and putting on his spiked collar "Dawkins and I have done some talking Dylan, we're going to make the next bet our last so can you please calm down?"

"Fine, I just don't want the younger pups to start making crazy bets," Dylan said trying to explain himself.

"Alright, Dylan we agreed to stop. Why are you going on about this?" Dawkins let out a bit more aggressive than was usual.

"Dawkins, I'm not getting onto you. I just wish you two didn't feel the need to compete with each other all the time," Dylan told him his voice raised a bit.

"Okay how about we all take a second to calm down," Dante said trying to defuse the situation.

Dylan and Dawkins looked at Dante and blinked at their brother. The fact that it was Dante telling them to calm down made them stop and think for a minute. "Your right, Dante. We're getting riled up over nothing," Dawkins finally said with a sigh.

"Now, come on you two. You're gonna miss dinner," Dylan said and turned to leave.

Dante just started to follow Dylan out the door and made his way to the kitchen knowing Dawkins would be right behind him.

Dawkins walked behind Dante and was checking the goth out when he could get away with it. Dylan went to his seat and Dawkins took his seat next to Dante. There weren't any words said, Dawkins surprised himself as he'd hardly ever argued with Dylan over anything.

Dante wanted to check up on Dawkins but there were a lot of eyes and ears right now so he just went to eat.

Dawkins just ate his kibble, thinking over what just happened. Even before recent events, it was just a friendly competition and he felt Dante saw it like that too. They both knew why they were so adamant to spend time together, it was funny that both of them really wanted the same thing and agreed to those bets just to spend time together.

Dante looked around to see some of their siblings we looking at him and were whispering to each other.

Dawkins heard the whispering and just tried to ignore he could barely make out what they were saying. But, it did make him a little on edge.

Dante wasn't able to make out what they were saying either but it wasn't hard for him to guess that it was about the "bet" he and Dawkins made that morning "look I know you guys are all excited about that bet me and Dawkins made but the two of us were hoping to settle that in private" Dante said hoping that would both make Dylan happy and make it so they could just say Dante lost instead of having to play in front of everyone.

There was a collective 'Aw' at the table, as many of them were looking forward to watching the two of them. While his siblings were disappointed, Dawkins sighed in relief and hoping no one noticed. Dylan merely ate and didn't say a word, sure maybe he was overreacting, but he was thinking more about how the younger siblings wouldn't understand how betting works. He was more worried that they'd do something crazy.

Dante sighed and got back to eating, glad that he got that out of the way.

Dawkins smirked and winked at Dante as they finished, the inventor just thought of what was gonna happen once they got back to his room. He figured Dylan wouldn't suspect anything, at least for now.

Dante walked in front again to Dawkins's room enjoying having Dawkins check him out when they could get away with it.

Dawkins enjoyed the view when he could, they finally entered his room. "That went well," Dawkins said to himself, as he waited for Dante to close the door behind him.

Dante closed the door and locked it before he said "yeah it did although I still can't get over the fact that we slept all day today... I'm a little worried about that... I don't know about you but I slept great last night so I don't get it".

"Well, we were a bit active earlier. That's my explanation, though I do understand what you mean," Dawkins said as he thought it over.

Dante walked over to Dawkins and gave him a quick kiss "as long as it doesn't happen too much I'll try not to worry about, now how about that blowjob I promised you~".

"Oh, I've been looking forward to that all day~," Dawkins said and smirked as he walked over to the bed.

Dante walked over to the bed and waited for Dawkins to lay down on his back before shoving his face in Dawkins's crotch and started licking his shaft and balls without a word.

Dawkins moaned as his tip began to show, slowly coming out of his sheath. He was gonna let Dante do all the work as the goth knew what to do.

Dante started licking Dawkins dick like crazy, eagerly trying to get the rest of his dick out so Dante could really get started.

Dawkins' moans became more intense and became fully erect as Dante licked him.

Dante stopped licking and took Dawkins dick in his mouth bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh, Dante~ Yes~" Dawkins moaned out as he felt the goth's mouth around his member. He was glad he asked for this, it felt amazing.

Dante went down to Dawkins knot, Deepthroating him with ease and held himself there for a second before going back to bobbing his head still taking all of Dawkins this time.

Dawkins put a paw on the back of Dante's head and began. His cock throbbed in Dante's mouth as Dawkins began facefucking Dante.

Dante had been practicing giving blowjobs with some of his dildos so he didn't have any trouble as Dawkins took his face for a ride.

"You like being my bottom bitch?~ You like it when I fuck your face like this~" Dawkins began talking dirty as he moaned and felt himself getting close.

Dante would have answered yes if he could, as it stands he just kept sucking Dawkins off as he humped Dante's face.

"I love you~," Dawkins said as he blew his load into Dante's mouth. He panted a bit from pleasure before pulling out.

Dante drank down what he could before coughing and gagging as Dawkins pulled out "I love you too sweetie, but next time keep in mind I need to breathe" and with that Dante got on top of Dawkins and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Dawkins said biting his lip a little embarrassed.

"It's okay Dawkins, we can take this as a learning experience for both of us," Dante said before cuddling up to Dawkins and closing his eyes.

"Still, you could have hit me or something. That's would be an embarrassing way to die and I would've felt horrible," Dawkins said as he nuzzled Dante. Though, next time he'd remember to pull out sooner, he still felt bad about it.

"Don't worry I've been practicing holding my breath~ I would have let you known if I was really in danger, just next time try to remember to give me a second to get some air every few trusts," Dante said trying to reassure him.

"Alright, like you said this was a learning experience," Dawkins said and kissed him. Dawkins pulled Dante closer to him and rested his head against him.

Dante didn't say anything and just leaned into Dawkins and just enjoyed the moment for a few minutes "do you have any ideas for an excuse for why we'll be spending so much time together? because I can't think of anything" Dante eventually said worriedly.

"I mean we are brothers so it's likely no one will care," Dawkins said thinking it over, though he figured someone would get suspicious eventually.

"I guess..." Dante said not convinced "oh and one more thing Dawkins, I know I said I'd throw our bets but I got to thinking, since we're only doing one more bet anyway and I'd think you'd look really cute in a nurse outfit, what do you say about saying I won the bet? plus I'd rather not have our siblings think I could lose to someone who barely plays video games..."

"I'm sure I can come up with an excuse... As for the bet, you know what? I guess that would be fine. Just be prepared for an anal probe," Dawkins said with a wink and chuckled. "Also, perhaps we could say you got me hooked on video games," Dawkins suggested, he'd think harder on the excuses.

"Looking forward to it handsome~" Dante teased before he continued with "but really though thanks and I think that excuse could work, but you might have to play with me from time to time in the living room to sell it..."

"Even if we have to act like just brothers, that just means more time with you, cutie~," Dawkins said and kissed him, knowing that this could work.

Dante kissed him back and said, "Hehehe~ that's true~ I'm starting to feel more confident about all this, love".

"Same here," Dawkins said and closed his eyes feeling Dante's warmth.

Dante closed his eyes as well, not saying anything. He didn't feel the need to.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawkins was tinkering on his workbench, he was ready to go and do the bet. He hated that it would be the last bet, but that was Dylan overreacting to things as always.

Dante came into Dawkins room with a nurse outfit he had somehow had gotten from Delilah "Hey handsome~ you ready to wear this for me like you said you would?~" Dante asked drooling a bit from the thought of Dawkins being his nurse.

"Oh, you know I am~ And do everything from feed to bathe you from head to toe~," Dawkins said and turned towards Dante, giving him bedroom eyes and a smirk. Though, after this, he figured he'd talk to Dylan as the two of them had been fighting a lot lately. But, first, he was ready to have some 'fun' with Dante.

Dante walked up to Dawkins and gave him a quick kiss and then handed him the outfit "oh I'm going to enjoy this so much~ I only wish we didn't have to pretend this was coming at your expense~".

"Hehe, kind of wish I didn't have to hide how I really felt about all this~," Dawkins told Dante with a nuzzle and took the outfit. Dawkins wished he could tell everyone the truth about Dante and him. Though he found a strange thrill in keeping this secret and it made him want Dante even more.

"I know what you mean Dawkins~" Dante said nuzzling him back "I wonder how long I can keep this going before Dylan gets onto me for it though".

"I just feel he overreacted, but maybe I'll talk to him soon. I really hate arguing with him," Dawkins shared with Dante, he loved Dylan but even Dawkins had to put his paw down at times. "I think Dylan suspects I'm hiding something from him," Dawkins said more thinking out loud as he hid the nurse outfit.

Dante just sighed and said "He is overreacting but he does have a point about the younger pups being impressionable" he then gave Dawkins another nuzzle and continued with "and as for him being suspicious maybe you could tell him you've been having nightmares and just didn't want to worry anyone? it's the best I've got anyway".

"That sounds good enough, I'll try to talk with him soon," Dawkins said and kissed Dante, sure he felt frustrated with Dylan but his brother had a point. "So, what do you feel like doing right now?~" Dawkins asked and pulled Dante into a hug.

Dante hugged him back for a bit before he answered "to be completely honest Dawkins I want to walk around the house and show you off wearing that nurse outfit~" he laughed a bit at that "do you think we could get away with me leading you around on a leash?~"

Dawkins blushed at the thought, it would be so hot, the only way to make that better would have Dante be the Dom. But, there were several problems with that he felt. "I'd love to, but I think that would be pushing it a bit," Dawkins said, sure they were dogs but it was bound to raise eyebrows if he walked around with a leash.

"Yeah you're probably right," Dante said a bit disappointed "still though I want the whole family to see what a cute nurse you make~".

Dawkins gave a playful growl and acted like he was annoyed. Though, something about cross-dressing really turned him on. "Now, to make sure to act like I hate it~," Dawkins said and kissed Dante, he was excited and this would be the icing on the cake.

Dante just chuckled for a bit, he really enjoyed Dawkins being this playful and said: "even if I wish it wasn't necessary, it's going to be really cute acting like I ruined your day or something~".

"Hehe, guess I'll just have to pound your ass extra hard after~," Dawkins said with a smirk, as he gave Dante's ass a playful smack. At least the door was closed, otherwise, they'd have some explaining to do as a certain painter walked by.

Dante just moaned a bit, he loved getting his ass smacked and said: "Mmm~ looking forward to it~ now put on your uniform and let's give the family a show already~".

"Oh~ I will you dirty dog~," Dawkins said as he began to put on the outfit, wagging his tail as he tried to put it on as slowly and teasingly as possible.

Dante had his eyes glued to Dawkins as he put on a show of putting it on "that is doing everything for me, Daws, ~ but keep in mind I can't exactly walk out of your room with a boner~".

Dawkins had forgotten about that and finished putting the outfit on pouting a bit. But, Dylan would definitely get on to Dante if a few young pups saw his boyfriend showing off his rocket. "Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Dawkins said a little disappointed he couldn't put on much of a show.

"It's alright Dawkins~ you can tease me all you want when we get back from this~," Dante said and then went to open the door "right now though we've got a performance to do for the family" and with that, he opened the door and started to walk through it.

"Oh~ I look forward to that~," Dawkins said as he gave Dante a quick and discreet nuzzle before leaving. He put on a fake frown as they walked to the kitchen and took their seats. Some of the pups were giggling or staring at Dawkins, he figured it wasn't a big deal and this was supposed to be embarrassing. Plus, he couldn't help liking it as he tried to keep looking annoyed.

Dante put on the biggest shit-eating grin as he sat down at the table and looked around the table "Oh Dawkins~ I'm waiting~" Dante said in a teasing way gesturing to his food trying his best to act like he was trying to get under Dawkins skin.

Dawkins groaned as part of his act and started to feed Dante. A lot of pups, including a certain trio, couldn't help laughing at the scene. "As you wish..." Dawkins said trying his best to sound annoyed.

Dante let Dawkins feed him for a while loving this a whole lot "after this you're giving me a bath~" he said smugly getting a good look at everyone's reaction to that.

As all the pups burst out laughing, Dawkins noticed a certain brother glaring daggers at Dante when that was said. Dawkins felt himself gulp as he noticed Dylan's gaze, he wasn't amused at all. He felt Dylan was about to dismiss the pups after that statement.

Dante didn't notice Dylan but he felt a chill run down his spine as the pups were laughing and immediately got worried.

"Fine, Dante whatever you say..." Dawkins said with a sigh and lightly elbowed Dante's side. He tried to keep it secret but was trying to tell Dante that had caught Dylan's ire.

Dante turned when Dawkins gave him a nug and saw Dylan glaring at him _oh I went too far with that_ he thought to himself and tried to get back to eating.

Dawkins went back to focusing on feeding Dante as well as eating. The pups were all talking about what Dante said, as Dylan took a deep breath. Dolly was staring at them as well and whispered something to Dylan. "Dawkins, Dante... The three of us need to talk in private _now_ ," Dylan said and got up, his tone conveying he was not happy with them at all.

Dante held his head down as he got up and followed Dylan.

Dawkins got up and walked with Dante, not saying a word. Dylan entered a private room as he thought about what to say to them. "I tolerated the maid thing, but I expected better from you, Dante. I would have let this slide, but I feel this is already going too far. Dawkins, take that outfit off," Dylan told Dawkins, he wasn't in the mood after what he heard Dante say.

"But..." Dawkins started before Dylan glared at him.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, and Dolly mentioned hearing questionable noises coming from your room the other day. So, I'm gonna ask this once," Dylan said as Dawkins started to sweat.

Dante was panicking trying to think of anything that could get them out of this but just couldn't.

"Why have you two _really_ been hanging out so much?" Dylan asked, his expression serious as he wanted to hear them out.

"I've been having nightmares lately and Dante offered to help," Dawkins said using what Dante suggested earlier, hoping that was a good enough lie.

"What were the nightmares about?" Dylan asked his voice showing some concern for his brother.

"Well, I- I've been a little worried about how the family would react if they found out I'm gay," Dawkins admitted and gave a partial truth. Dylan pulled Dawkins into a hug, as he thought of a response.

"Trust me, this family won't have a problem with you being gay," Dylan told Dawkins as he tried to be a little warmer. "But, that doesn't excuse making a scene like that at breakfast," Dylan said sternly, feeling that it could lead to mane awkward conversations with the younger pups. "You two are old enough that you're going to have to set good examples for your siblings, and I feel announcing in front of everyone Dawkins will have to give you a bath is pushing it a bit," Dylan said, Dawkins questioned how he said it in his mind.

Dante suddenly got an idea "Dylan I was trying to make a joke, I was kind of counting on Dawkins kicking up a fuss over that and then I would have made it clear to everyone that I was in no way serious but Dawkins surprised me and just went along with it" Dante said giving a half-truth.

"Alright, Dante. I can accept that, listen I will let this continue only for today. But, I really don't want to have to talk to you like this every day," Dylan said offering to let them continue the bet for now. Dawkins felt a weight lift off him and also realized he forgot to act more in character as he was supposed to be annoyed. But, that was a small mistake and Dante covered it up for him.

"Alright, Dylan I understand," Dante said relieved that they got through that okay, "I think I'm just going to go to my room and try to relax, this whole thing has ruined my appetite".

"I think I need a minute alone as well," Dawkins with a sigh feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Alright, you two. Let's all try to calm down a bit, and I'd like to have friendly chat with you two later okay?" Dylan said to which Dawkins nodded and began to exit.

Dante nodded as well and followed Dawkins out and when he was sure no one would hear said: "that was way too close Daws, I almost had a heart attack back there".

"I was terrified of slipping up there, I've never been so scared of talking with Dylan," Dawkins said as he realized that Dolly had overheard them. She hadn't confronted the two but had a feeling she'd want a word with them at some point. Their sister didn't mind the bets, but if she felt there was reason to be suspicious she'd confront them.

"same here Daws... what are going to do about getting heard though?" Dante asked very worriedly "we have a big family, the odds of someone walking by the door at any given moment is pretty high now that I think about it..."

"I agree, there might be a way to soundproof my room. If that fails we'll see about founding an area in the no one really goes to," Dawkins said as he thought it over.

"I'm sure someone as smart as you can soundproof your room no problem~," Dante said teasing him a bit "how long do you think Dylan is going to give us before he comes gets us for that chat? because I want to cuddle with you for a few hours and he might find it suspicious if he finds us in the same room..."

Dawkins loved the compliment, it felt good when his intelligence was appreciated. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's see after breakfast is nap time, then the park..." Dawkins whispered to avoid being hit by a wave of pups. That could at least give a few hours for them to cuddle, they couldn't get away with more than that.

"Looks like we've got at least a while to do this, how about you set up a timer so it'll go off let's say ten minutes before they should come back from the park," Dante said just spit-balling ideas.

"Actually, that should work. You're smarter than we give you credit for Dante," Dawkins said wanting to nuzzle him, but that would have to wait. They made it to Dawkins's room as the other pups began to take a nap.

Dante chuckled as he laid down on Dawkins bed "Well it's a little hard to think when you are so full of anxiety I like I normally am, with you anchoring me and keeping me calm I'm surprising even myself with these ideas".

Dawkins closed the door behind him and laid next to him. "I'm glad I can help, always fixing things around the house almost drives me crazy. You help keep me sane," Dawkins said and kissed Dante as they cuddled.

Dante wrapped his arms around Dawkins and said: "I'm glad I can help you too, even if we haven't been together all that long so far I wouldn't want to go back for anything".

"I agree, I feel so much happier with you at my side," Dawkins said as he nuzzled Dante. The only way it could be better is if they didn't have to hide it.

Dante didn't say anything else and just enjoyed being with Dawkins.

Dawkins smiled as he slowly felt himself fall asleep, resting with Dante in his arms.

Dante slowly fell asleep as well smiling like everything was right in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante woke up to the sound of Dawkins's alarm going off "Mmm, come on love the family will be back soon we need to get up".

"Mm, but I was enjoying it~," Dawkins said with a groan as he began to stretch. Not really wanting to talk with Dylan, but felt there wasn't much choice.

"I was too but we got to get up now, what if Dylan comes looking for us and sees us cuddling?" Dante asked getting.

"Yeah, I know... It would be the end of the world~" Dawkins said and tried not to chuckle. But in all seriousness, he was terrified of Dylan finding out their secret.

"Haha, but really what should we do before Dylan comes and gets us," Dante asked not sure what to do at this point.

"Card game? Chess? Me working on something and you annoying me? Actually that last one was one of your favorite pastimes, though now I know why~" Dawkins said as he thought it over.

Dante just laughed and said: "I guess you do~, I'm cool with a card game. If we played chess you'd have to teach me how to play".

"I wouldn't mind, but maybe a different day~ So, card game it is," Dawkins said as he thought it over. He went and got out a deck of cards, and shuffling. "Which game would you like to play?" Dawkins asked thinking it over.

"how about a simple game of go fish?" Dante suggested.

"Makes sense, and reasonable enough," Dawkins said and began to deal. Dylan was on his way, he felt he needed to spend time with Dante and Dawkins for a bit.

Dante picked up his cards and said: "So what do you think Dylan wants to talk about anyhow?"

"Probably just wants to spend time with the two of us, though he probably does have an ulterior motive," Dawkins said as he began to play. He wasn't sure what to expect with Dylan, and lately, he'd just been frustrated with him.

Dante just nodded and began to play as well not sure what to say.

Dawkins just played with Dante as he waited for Dylan. About that time Dylan walked through the door and knocked. "Come on in," Dawkins said as he just focused on the cards.

"Hey, Dylan we just got started you want in?" Dante asked as Dylan walked in gesturing to the game they were playing.

"Sure, I really just wanted to spend time with you two. Just seems I've been getting on both you for the past couple days," Dylan said as Dawkins dealt him in.

"That's fine, Dylan. Just been a lot on both our minds I guess," Dawkins said as they got back to playing.

"Yeah no kidding, we're going to find some other way to spend time together that doesn't involve embarrassing each other though Dylan so hopefully you can just relax," Dante said nonchalantly "to be honest that wasn't really well thought out to begin with".

"I'm sure you two will find something, but I'm glad to see you two getting along more at least," Dylan said as he got an old maid.

"I think we've started finding some common ground recently," Dawkins said as he tried not saying much more.

Dante remembered an idea they had talked about before and said: "yeah I actually got Dawkins into video games the other day, despite losing horribly Dawkins here said he still had a lot of fun when we settled that last bet".

"Yes, it was rather fun. Dante's also seems to be taking an interest in my inventions, so there's that as well," Dawkins said, adding a bit to add an extra excuse for Dante.

"That's good you two, I'll try to get off both your cases soon enough," Dylan said, feeling no need to say anything else.

Dante was relieved that they had taken care of that and just focused on the game for now.

Dawkins and Dylan merely played the game as well. "Just let me know if you two need something, or have something you need to say don't be afraid to say it," Dylan told them as he merely enjoyed playing the game.

"Will do Dylan don't worry," Dante said as they kept playing. Dante felt like they had dodged so many bullets in a short amount of time and it was hard for him to act calm right now.

After a few rounds, Dylan decided to leave, letting the two be for now. "Alright guys, I'm gonna leave you two now and help Dolly with the pups," Dylan said and Dawkins nodded, feeling he didn't need to say anymore.

Dante waved Dylan goodbye and when he was gone he let out a sigh of relief he had been holding in for a while and said: "well I think still he doesn't suspect anything at least".

"I think so, and I think we gave him enough to keep him satisfied," Dawkins said giving Dante a quick kiss. He made his way over to his workbench and pulled out a book, looking for something.

"Yeah hopefully," Dante said thinking all of this over "what are doing by the way Daws?"

"I'm looking for soundproofing materials, and I have the perfect excuse," Dawkins said as he tried to look up materials.

"Oh? and what would that be?" Dante asked curious to what his boyfriend had in mind.

"While no one's really complained, DJ's music can be quite loud. So, I can use that as an excuse to order it and order just enough to have plenty extra leftover," Dawkins said feeling confident.

"Oh that would make sense," Dante said thinking that would be a good enough excuse but then thought of something "but what if someone finds out that you used the extra like that?"

"Hmm, I'll explain it's to help me concentrate on my work," Dawkins offered, he was glad Dante was here. It was helping, having someone asking questions, to cover his tracks. "The pups, I love them, but they can get on my nerves," Dawkins added as he thought it over.

"That'll work, everyone knows how the younger pups irritate you a bit, it won't be that big of a stretch that you would do that if given the opportunity," Dante said agreeing with Dawkins.

"Alright, I just need to measure everything. Now, I'll have to go cheap of course. But, it should be fine," Dawkins said as he found what he was looking for.

"Hopefully it will, at the very least it'll be better than nothing," Dante said as he walked over to Dawkins gave him a quick kiss.

"Until then I guess I could gag you~" Dawkins teased with a chuckle and returned the kiss.

"Oh my~ you kinky boy~" Dante teased back and gave him a nuzzle.

"If you want to try that, we'll talk~," Dawkins said thinking it over. He was hoping he'd get what he needed over a couple of days, but in the meantime, Dawkins would figure something out.

"Oh I don't mind one bit Daws~, maybe get some handcuffs and tie my paws behind my back while you're at it~," Dante said giving Dawkins bedroom eyes.

"Hmm~ I was hoping you'd say that~" Dawkins said and smirked, he wasn't into very extreme stuff but he had been wanting to experiment a bit. "After dinner at least, let's not push our luck," Dawkins said as he thought it over.

"Yeah I get it, we just got off the hook with Dylan, we need to play it safe for now," Dante said thinking about this a bit "you might as well take off the nurse outfit already, you look sexy as hell in it but I think that we should just cut our losses".

"I'll save it and then give you a show someday~," Dawkins said taking the outfit off and stowing it away.

"Oh~ looking forward to that~ maybe you could do that as a birthday present in a few months~" Dante suggested thinking about how hot that'll be.

"There's an idea~ I'll keep it surprise when I do~," Dawkins said, even though Dante knowing would contradict the 'surprise' part. "Dog~ I want you so bad~ But, that will have to wait~," Dawkins said trying to avoid a boner as he thought of Dante cuffed and gagged.

"I want you too~ but if we do it now everyone will be able it smell it on us by the time we get to dinner," Dante said disappointed.

"Yes, let's avoid questions from siblings young and old," Dawkins said as he thought it over.

"So what should we do in the meantime? I'm up for almost anything right now as long as I'm spending time with you~" Dante said teasing Dawkins a bit.

"I guess you could watch me tinker with my workbench a bit," Dawkins suggested not sure what to do. Nothing sprang to mind as he thought of passing the time.

"I guess that could work, I actually do enjoy watching you work quite a bit Daws~," Dante said and then gave him a quick nuzzle "also I've been meaning to ask, what do you think of the pet name Daws that I thought up for you?"

"Hehe, it's cute I like it~ Also doesn't raise any eyebrows it seems~," Dawkins said noting Dylan's lack of response to it earlier.

"I'm glad you like it," Dante said taking Dawkins paw in his own and holding it for a bit "and it's a relief that no one seems to think anything of it, that means I don't have to wait for us to be alone to call you that~".

"Yeah, I'll find a pet name for you at some point. Just really focused on things right now," Dawkins said with a pout.

"It's okay Daws I understand, it's been a crazy few days, I'm surprised I even thought of a pet name amongst it all myself," Dante said pulling Dawkins into a hug.

"I love you, Dante," Dawkins said and returned the hug, enjoying every moment with Dante.

"I love you too Dawkins," Dante said closing his eyes content to just let time pass them by like this.

"I keep trying not to think about it, I wish we didn't have to hide this," Dawkins said and gave Dante a kiss.

Dante kissed him back and said "I wish we didn't either but the family will never understand" he looked at the ground with a sad look on his face.

Dawkins nodded and hugged tighter, not sure what else to say. At least they were together and that was all that mattered to Dawkins.

Dante just kept hugging him for a few minutes and said "how about we head over to your workbench and you do your thing and I'll watch now? what are you working on anyway?"

"A few sisters have asked for some help dealing with _something_. They didn't want mom to know, and it was something to do with unwanted consequences," Dawkins said trying to let Dante know, without saying too much. "And before you ask, they told me not to worry about it," Dawkins added as they seemed adamant not to say.

"I think I get what you're talking about and don't worry I won't say anything," Dante said walking over to the workbench.

"Though, it has been giving me something to do. Though, I'm almost always tinkering with things," Dawkins said as he started mixing chemicals.

Dante nodded and just watched him work not sure what to say at this point.

Dawkins continued to work, focused and grinning as he enjoyed himself. Time was flying by for the pup.

Time was flying by for Dante as well, although his eyes were mostly on Dawkins rather the what the inventor was doing and eventually he heard Dylan call out **dinner** followed by the word being echoed throughout the house and a tidal wave of pups heading to the kitchen "looks like it's time to eat Daws".

"Ah, good. Good things come to those who wait~" Dawkins said and smirked, before getting up and kissing Dante. "Now, let's eat. I'm pretty hungry," Dawkins said as his stomach growled.

Dante getting up as well and made his way to the door "after you Daws~" he said wanting to check out Dawkins ass this time on the way over.

"I hope you enjoy~," Dawkins said exiting and carefully walking in a suggestive manner when he could. Though, he tried to be careful as he didn't want any younger pups getting an accidental show.

Dante looked at Dawkins ass as much as he reasonably could get away with as they walk enjoying the show quite a lot.

Dawkins took his seat and was glad to hear the pups mostly chatting about their day. It was a nice change not having all eyes on him.

Dante took his seat right next to Dawkins and started eating.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, which was satisfying to Dawkins. It seemed they were no longer the center of attention, and that was just fine for Dawkins as well as Dante.

Dante got up after he was done and made his way back to Dawkins's room.

Dawkins followed this time, ready for what was to come. Sure, he wasn't completely serious when he suggested it. But, Dante seemed all for it and who was he to argue with that.

Dante went inside and waited for Dawkins to get in before closing the door and locking it.

Dawkins pulled Dante into a kiss, pushing tongue in. They where just getting started and Dawkins was going to have fun with all he planned.


End file.
